"Toll"
"Toll" was a Dark Hunter in the main Roleplay Universe that collected the debts owed to the Dark Hunters. History Matoran Universe “Toll” was once a nice and peaceful being living on the same primitive island as “Lurker.” After “Lurker” murdered someone innocent and was only banished, “Toll” couldn’t get it out of his head that justice wasn’t properly given out. So, he went looking for “Lurker.” Along the way, however, he got framed for something he didn’t do and was forced into work. From this job he learned how to be an accountant, a skill he would later use to join the Dark Hunters when he learned that’s where “Lurker” had gone. “Toll” was a competent treasurer and accountant for the Dark Hunters for quite some time, but soon the other Dark Hunters got tired of him ordering them around to collect debts. So, they ganged up on the poor fellow and changed him into his current state to go get the debtors himself. They would later regret this when he came for them, as they held out some of the loot from their missions. After this, “Toll” would continue keeping track of the treasury and take down debtors. Spherus Magna Once the Matoran Universe was destroyed, “Toll” migrated to Spherus Magna. As the Dark Hunters were pretty much disbanded, he just went around killing the last few who owed debts. Recently having learned of the new Dark Hunters, “Toll” has gone to join them. Personality “Toll” used to be an honest hard working soul that thought banishment wasn’t a good enough method of justice. After the changes made to him by the Dark Hunters, “Toll” has become grim and sadistic. Torturing and terrifying his targets before brutally murdering them. "Toll" will always call his victims ahead of time to warn them of his coming. If they don't have their payment ready when he comes, then they are killed. He will call and terrify people for free, but actually services requires payment. Powers and Weapons “Toll” is naturally quick, strong, and can feel no pain. Shadows, darkness, and bad weather are attracted around and to him, making every area he’s in darker and near impossible to see in low-light conditions. The bad weather almost guarantees that there is some storm wherever he goes and increases the chance of lightning striking the area, most likely himself. “Toll” himself is immune to lightning strikes and can channel the electricity through his weapons or target. His voice emits a Fear power that fills most everyone with overwhelming terror. Can instantly learn the location of those in debt, powerful teleportation on par with Botar, and becomes stronger the more debt someone has. “Toll’s” five bladed stingers have Elasticity powers and can stretch quite a ways, has two normal blades on his arms, and sharp claws. The hand bell can manipulate noise at large distances, making targets hear a ringing noise from random objects near them. When they pick it up, the bell will transmit “Toll’s” voice. It can make sounds seem like they’re coming from different directions and makes a great blunt weapon. “Toll” also carries a small variety of traps with him, such as bear traps and trip wires. Quotes No significant quotes yet/later. Trivia The bag over "Toll's" head with the monetary symbol on it is a reference to Thomas Nast's depiction of William M. Tweed. "Toll" was initially inspired by toll free calls before becoming a typical slasher horror film villain. Though he does do toll free calls. His codename fits both meanings of the word. A tax or charge of money and often a reference to death, "For whom the bell toll." Category:Characters Category:Ajtazt's RPCs Category:Dark Hunter